narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Second Neo Akatsuki War
The Second Neo Akatsuki War is an ongoing conflict between the Allied Village Forces and Neo Akatsuki. Preparations for War Its beginning was declared by Osamu when the five Kage unanimously refused to surrender the Eight-Tails Nine-Tailes and Six-Tailed beast for his Hyōko Revival Plan . He then stated that he would use the seven tailed beasts already captured by the Neo Akatsuki in combating the ninja world. After this the First Genkage , the Sixth , the Fifth Yōkōkage, the First Chiekage, and the Seventh Hakkinkage agreed to rebuild the Allied Village Forces, pooling their resources against Osamu. Both factions began by gathering their strength and collecting intelligence about the other side in preparation for the upcoming hostilities. Hideyoshi gathered intelligence on Yōkōgakure's military strength. Tahero tracks Roku Nori, which led them to Osamu's headquarters. Other Shinobi Alliance teams have fanned out to collect other information about Akatsuki and their hideouts. Demonstrating his use of the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique, increasing the forces of Neo Akatsuki with the reincarnation of deceased members of the organisation. The Five Kage have decided to hide the three remaining jinchūriki, Riku Sarutobi, Kiyoko, and Kiri on an island in the . Hiding Kiyoko, Riku and Kiri had the unintended result of allowing Riku an Kiri to learn to control there Tailed Beast's chakra, much like the way Kiyoko has of the Eight-Tails. Having been successful in there training, Riku and Kiri had exhibited greate contrl over there Tailed beat and were able to fully transform. Both the Allied Village Forces and Neo Akatsuki have amassed considerable forces for this war; 10,876 shinobi total make up the Alliance versus 300,000 Stone Army clones, shinobi from Yukigakure and Yugakure and reincarnated shinobi supplied by Roku making up Osamu's army. Sides Allied Village Forces The Allied Village Forces created by the villages Hakkingakure, Gingagakure, Reikaigakure, Kirigakure, and Yōkōgakure consists of five main divisions, with Katashi of the Sand as the Regimental Commander. The 1st Division consists of mid-range fighters and is led by Ken Uchiha. The Second Division is made up of close-range fighters and is led by Sakin. The 3rd Division is under the command of Yamaren Seija, and features both close- and mid-range fighters. The 4th Division contains only long-range fighters under the control of Katashi. Finally, the 5th division was created for the purpose of special operations, and features ninjas with unique skills. Daisuke Kurama is the leader of these special operatives. There are also three special divisions formed for the war. The Medical Division led by Yuki Senju comprises of medical ninja, The Surprise Attack Division led by Reitō Yuki, has the task to ambush the enemy forces. And finally the Sensor Division with Mubi as captain. Neo Akatsuki Neo Akatsuki is composed of its members. Their primary fighting force is composed of 300,000 stone clones created through a combination of the ' chakra and 's power. Osamu plans to use Katsu Suzu once he has finished his training. Roku Nori has reincarnating a large number of once-famous and powerful shinobi to supplement the Stone Army. Neo Akatsuki also has military power from Yugakure and Yukigakure. Strategies Allied Village Forces Initial Deployment Analysing their own and their enemy's location, the Allied Village Forces have decided that Neo Akatsuki will send a small fraction of their army by sea from the Akatsuki's hideout to Gingagakure, and that most of the army will travel by land. This would require the army to move through the Land of Water. An immediate evacuation notice was sent to the country, and they will most likely evacuate to the south, in the Land of Fire. The First Division, which is the mid-range battle division, is stationed in the northern part of the Land of Origins , in order to prevent the Neo Akatsuki from using the small gulf to infiltrate the area . The Second Division, or short-range battle division, is on the border of the Land of Sunshine . The Third Division, or the short- to mid-range battle division, was advancing fast through the middle of the Land of Wisdom, but was called into the northern part of the country to aid The Surprise Attack Division. The Fourth Division, the long-range battle division, is on to the forest near the southern edge of the Land of Sunshine. Daiskue's Fifth Division, the special battle division, is aligned in a large arc from the north part of the Land of Frost, through the middle of the border between the Land of Origin, all the way to just south of the First Division, in order to aid any of the divisions that need immediate response, and to finish the seal on the Land of Frost and the Land of Lightning's border. Secondary Deployment As the confrontation develops, resulting in both the First and Fourth Divisions opposing two separate yet equally significant contingents of the enemy's forces, Nanami devises a strategy to better reflect the conflict's current developments. Confronted with two distinct groups, the decision is made not to individualize the targets and instead concentrate entirely on those facing Ken's First Division, by connecting their forces with those stationed within the Easterly end of Daisuke's Fifth Division. The majority of Sakin's Second Division will move simultaneously to this, proceeding along the ocean and sandwiching the enemy force in a pincer-manoeuvre, while the remainder attends to the adversaries that they are already battling. Consequently, this will severely thin out the Second Division but as the Fifth Division fills in the gaps left behind by the Second Division, it will match that of the Fifth Division's formation, which then provides a solitary yet solid line of defense. As this occurs, Katahsi's Fourth Division will make a slow retreat while moving into a sideways chevron formation, luring the enemy into following them. Eventually the top portion of this 'line' will break away and join the First Division, giving them yet further support. Once the first targeted group of enemies is defeated, the joint forces of the First and supporting Fourth Division will switch to the remaining opposition at Katahsi's Fourth Division, approaching from behind and decimating them in a single decisive strike. However; this preliminary plan relies upon the swift mobilization of the Second and Fifth Divisions, so as to best employ Sakin's units experience in combating the current enemy, and the belief that the opposition will be unable to mount a full attack upon the retreating long-range battle division, due partially to the enemy's suspicion over why the Fourth Division would split and their inability to get in close. Neo Akatsuki Day One Deployment Much less was initially known about the Neo Akatsuki strategy, but it was made evident that their primary objective remained the acquisition of the surviving jinchūriki. From the small amount of information that had been divulged; Roku would maintain direct manipulation of the movements of the reincarnated individuals until they had reached their appointed destinations, with the intention of eradicating their personalities when the actual conflict began to turn them into mindless implements of death, while still manipulating any emotional response they could potentially illicit to full advantage, in the hopes of inflicting further damage. During the course of this approach, a small Diversion Platoon (comprised of Arata, Yashiro Yuzuki, Tamotsu Yukimura and Ryou) would attack from the air, utilising bombs and traps to disperse the enemy. However, realising that the movement of their entire army in such a large and apparent fashion would be far too conspicuous, the decision was instead undertaken to dislocate the 300,000 Stone Army clones beneath the ground, in order to thoroughly conceal the approach of the main contingent of their forces. Though a large amount of these clones were eventually unearthed, thousands more were able to proceed unobstructed underground to their respective battlegrounds, due in part to the diversionary tactics made possible by the addition of Roku's reincarnated shinobi. Concurrent to the developing conflict, Jikū would utilise the resulting turmoil in order to infiltrate the daimyō's safe house as per Tobi's orders, with the sole intention of using these valued captives as bargaining chips to draw out the jinchūriki. However, with the jinchūriki's decision to expose themselves and take direct action before this assignments completion, it was deemed unnecessary and so Jikū's role was altered to instead engage with the daimyō's guards, ensuring their continued separation from the remainder of the Allied Village Forces. Tsuki no Ai Tsuki no Ai is a mysterious group that The Akatsuki formed an alliance with. Their plan revolves around attacking from the shadows, using the fame of the Neo Akatsuki to their advantage, as they would be perceived as less of a threat. This allowed them move and coordinate to the letter and get in position around a village that had not agreed to cooperate with the organization. As recently seen, Saikuron and Suraisa were able to get within a short distance of Kumogakure and use the Yang Release: Raging Sky Raid, a jutsu of Mass destruction in which the jutsu is currently not at full power but nearing the 10 mintue mark. These run and gun hits make it hard for the allied Vilages and the black knights to deal with them without stretching their own resources too thin, showing their understanding of battle plans and tactics in war and on the fly. Another worrying skill shown by Tsuki no Ai is the infiltration skills of one of its members, Yakedo Shio. Using bunshinjutsu and transformations to great effect, he has assassinated several high-ranking commanders of the allied forces. The infiltration tactics, different from those used by the Stone Army, have made the forces distrustful of one another, as Yakedo could be anywhere. Prelude Battles Battle on Turtle Island :Location: :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Daichi Nara, Roku Nori ::Allied Village Forces: Gin, Tobirama Inuzuka, Sen Uchiha :Outcome: Gin captured. Neo Akatsuki victory. With the jinchūriki's location known, Roku volunteered to capture the jinchūriki. Roku chose the reincarnated Daichi to accompany him and to set out to find the island by air. Sen, being notified that the island turtle's location has been compromised, flew to the island to defend it from potential attack. The two parties intercepted each other en route and the Hakkinkage and Tobirama opted to fight Daichi while Gin pursed Roku to the turtle. Daichi, Tobirama, and Sen's battle ended in a stalemate. Roku avoided their combined efforts. Figuring that the jinchūriki were too protected to be captured alone, he instead captured Gin, a user of Dust Release and returned to Tiger Island. Day One Battle of the Surprise Attack Divisions :Location: :Combatants ::Neo Akatsuki: Diversion Platoon ::Allied Village Forces: The Surprise Attack Division :Duration :Outcome: Arata and Tamotsu Yukimura are sealed. Ryou and Yashiro Yuzuki escape. Allied Village Forces victory. Both Surprise Attack squads meet coincidentally in the Land of Fire, and they engage in battle. Neo Akatsuki makes the first move, but the Allied Shinobi Force's numbers and strategy of luring Neo Akatsuki into their terrain give them the upper hand. The Allies were able to seal the reincarnated shinobi. Allied Force's Ambush Battle in the Land of Sunshine First Battle on the Land of Origin 's Coast Battle in the Land of Fire Second Battle on the Land of Origin's Coast The Battle for the Daimyō's Protection Night One During the night after the first battle, Akatsuki's Stone Army engaged in devastating night time attacks, using their advanced skill to begin killing medics and other personnel. The transformed soldiers could slip past all detection barriers and murder indiscriminately without being caught. However, thanks to Yō, the deception was uncovered and the Allied Village Forces were now on guard to the attacks. Despite that though, by morning, there had been several deaths due to the soldiers. At the same time, Shoji Kengen and Kiba Uchiha moved to intercept Riku Sarutobi, Kiyoko and Kiri who had escaped from the before night fell. After a long struggle between Riku, Kiri, and Shoji, Kiri was finally able to convince her uncle to let them go to the battlefield by beating him in battle. Day Two Skirmish in the Land of Wisdom :Location: Land of Wisdom :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Stone Army ::Allied Shinobi Forces: Riku Sarutobi, Kiyoko, Kiri and Kintore :Duration :Outcome: All stone soldiers killed, Riku uses his Shadow Clone Technique to disperse clones into the battlefield. Allied Village Forces victory. Riku Sarutobi, Kiyoko, and Kiri in their first action of the War, encountered soldiers. Finally able to go all out, the three Jinchūriki destroyed the platoon of soldiers with ease, even killing a merged soldier with Kintore. Riku then used his Shadow Clone Technique to send his clones all over the battlefield. First Southern Battle in the Land of Sunshine :Location: Land of Sunshine :Combatants: ::Neo Akatsuki Yamato Kaito, Gorou, Murasaki Sarutobi, Mai, ::Allied Village Forces Part of The Fourth Division with its Commander Katashi, Sen Uchiha, Riku Sarutobi's shadow clone (later) :Outcome Outcome: Dozens of Allied Forces shinobi are killed, but the Gorou, Yamato Kaito, Mai, Muraski Sarutobi are sealed. Allied Shinobi Forces victory. Muraskai, was able to make her way into the Land of Sunshine undetected until Katahsi was able to locate her on the first day. Murasaki then summoned the Yamato Kaito, the Gorou, and Mai, ready to engage in battle. However, the Fourth Division slowly retreated, drawing the reincarnated shinobi farther into the Land of Sunshine while part of the division, led by Sannoto Senju, broke off to aid in the Battle on the Land of Origin's coast. After over a day of retreating and the understanding that the Battle on the Land of Origin's Coast was won, Katashi and Sen engaged the shinobi; Katashi sends a huge wave of sand towards the enemy, his grandmother uses her Scorch Release to burn it. Using the opportunity, Sen attacks using Amaterasu but is countered by Murasaki who sensed him and uses Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation which results in a colossal fire on the battlefield. As Katashi comes into sight, his grandmother, who had thought that Shukaku had been released, is shocked to see Katahsi before her and asks him where the One-Tail was. Katashi responds to him telling her that he was no longer a jinchūriki. Now having brought Akatsuki farther in to the Land of Sunshine, it leaves them vulnerable to an attack from the rear by The First Division and the rest of the Fourth. The battle between grandmother and grandchild commences with the collision of their respective scorch and sand. However, by attempting to protect two of the other shinobi from an aerial barrage, Katashi restrains his grandmother, and his counters continue to fail in the face of Gaara's Shield of Sand. After sealing his grandmother, then turning his attention to the Yamato and Gorou with new determination which escaped from Katashi's sand and they divulge their abilities on the fourth division. Meanwhile, Sen follows Murasaki, who becomes states that Sen is going to die if he doesn't call Katashi over. Sen states not to underestimate him as he makes several clones. After the tiger summoned by the Yamato. Ume uses Chakra Scalpel to cut down Gorou and calls for the Sealing Team to seal him immediately. Katashi spots Murasaki behind Sen, who strains his arm from the impact. Murasaki prepares to attack, and Katashi notices a arm behind Mura. Riku's clone attempts to attack Murasaki from behind using a Chakra arm however the kunoichi just senses him and avoids the attack. Acting quickly, Katashi created a platform of sand for Riku to shoot another chakra arm to to stable himself, and just as Murasaki began a counter attack with her Fire Release, Riku used another chakra arm right into her chest, sending the kunoichi through a rock pillar into the ground. Sen flew over and used the Blaze Release: Mystic Dragon Stream to burn her former student before she could regenerate, and Katashi finished her off using his sand and a Sealing Tag. At another part of the battle, Yamato had defeated several shinobi around him, commenting that he might be just too strong. Ume and those with her learned the Her brother's background, as well as the fact they needed a powerful Water Release user to take him down due to his insane endurance. Kiri arrived, saying she was that user, and leaped into the air and blinded the Aburame with sunlight that was reflected off her attack Kiri attacks the aburame her water dragon, missing twice but using her Chakra Arms to redirect it to a nearly point-blank strike which connects. Gorou is sent flying back and is engulfed in the massive water dome that is created by the dragon, and Ume instructs the Sealing Team to move in thinking the fight is over. However, Gorou isn't finished and he cuts the cloth set to bind him, and immediately calls his Enchū. Ume instructs the water Release users to make a wall, which Yuri makes more durable with Silver Sand Wall. Gorou's insects evaporate the wall, his strongest attack which demolishes the wall, but is momentarily stalled by Yuri's technique. Not heading the Hakkin ninja's warning, dozens of Allied Shinobi go to attack the Gorou and he burns them. Learning that the only time that the Gorou was injured was from the Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave , Kiri begins forming the technique to counter. Despite attempting the colliding wave, Kiri fails to form it fully. Roku focuses all of the Gorou's attacks on Kiri, attempting to knock him out with a kick. However, Yuri saves her with Silver Sand Ball, and Kiri uses the move again only for it to his this time. Daiki Kaito notices how his brother is killing off the shinobi with the twin swords. The two later have a battle with Daiki as the winner as Yamato is sealed he gives his brother the swords stating that he had finally surpassed him. Knowing that the battl is getting to intense Roku then performs a summoning, summoning Kensai. Riku, Kiyoko and Kiri vs. Haru Suzu and Tosen Sabou :Location: Land of Wisdom :Combatants ::Neo Akatsuki: Tosen Saibou, Haru Suzu (beginning), Raigaa (beginning) ::Allied Village Forces: Riku Sarutobi, Kiyoko, Kiri, Haru Suzu (later), Raigaa (later) :Outcome: Haru is free from Roku's control. Tosen is sealed. Allied Village Forces victory. When Tosen and Haru encounter the three remaining Jinchūriki, Roku planned to capture and use them to further blackmail Osamu. With this, the battle begins with Haru (forcefully) summoning his liger and to battle Riku. Tosen battles both Kiri and Kiyoko. Haru eventually activates his Sharingan. After this is done Haru breaks from Roku's placing him on the Jinchūriki's side. Haru then uses Light Release: Explosive Beam on Tosen. Tosen rises from the rubble, and Roku removes Tosen's personality, making him more offensive in battle. Tosen uses the Storm Release: Laser Circus and attacks them. Tosen tries to attack Kiyoko but she enters his Version 2 form and attacks him with a Lariat. Tosen uses the Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm to absorb Kiyoko's chakra which leads Tosen to regain a youthful appearance. When Kiri comes to help, Tosen uses the Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave As the battle continues Tosen is sealed. Roku expresses frustration on Tosen's sealing, believing that his amplified field of vision would compensate his impaired mobility, though Haru managed to exploit its blind spots. Roku considers using his trump card. Haru says he has a plan and will handle the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique and then leaves. Battle of the Uchiha :Location: Small King's Canyon :Combatants ::Neo Akatsuki: Yorinori Uchiha ::Allied Shinobi Forces: Yōkai Uchiha, Yoshitsune Uchiha :Outcome: Yōkai is killed, Yorinori is released. Allied Village Forces victory. The revived Yorinori slips through the defenses of the Land of Origin and enters the Small King's Canyon, the place where his body was buried. He waits there until Yoshitsune heeds word of this and travels to the location. Upon arrival, he discovers Yōkai has arrived as well. Yoshitsune prepares to fight both of them but Yōkai reveals he is on Yoshitsune's side as he wants to defeat his revived teacher. Yorinori starts by swiftly using Susanoo to crush his brother and student. Yoshitsune rolls away as Yōkai became intangible with Kamui to avoid the punch from the warrior. Yoshitsune imprisoned his brother with the Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment so he could form a plan with Yōkai. The strategy failed as the dead shinobi walked through and reformed after the damage was done. Yōkai bled from his eyes as he used Tenbatsu with Yorinori as the focus, knowing it would be quite some time for him to reform from that as he made himself and Yoshitsune intangible to avoid the blast. The two agree and Yoshitsune and activates his Susanoo and brings forth his Shinsō. Yoshitsune was to seal off his chakra as Yōkai sealed him away with some sort of seal. This proved to be useless as Yorinori reformed faster than expected and slammed the ground with his Mjölnir causing both of the living Uchiha to loose their footing. Yoshitsune showed he had a leg injury and couldn't get up as Yorinori was about to kill him. Yōkai however used his Kamui to teleport to Yoshitsune and push him away as he took the full force of the hammer. Yoshitsune was shocked by this action, as Yōkai says he finally redeemed himself but died without a home. Yoshitsune reveals his own use of Kamui to teleport to Yōkai, having finally mastered the ability due to the loss of his clan member. Yoshitsune holds the dying Yōkai in his arms as he tells him that Gingagakure was his home. Yōkai died smiling as Yoshitsune stood, ignoring the pain in his leg as he reformed his Susanoo as he slammed his Taiyōtate into his brother's Susanoo and absorbed it and plunged the spear into his chest to seal his chakra. Yoshitsune is about to call for a sealer but Yorinori begins to crumble away as he explains that when he killed Yōkai his personality returned, and that seeing his student and brother work together and even for Yoshitsune to claim he had a home and avenge him moved his soul enough to free him. Yorinori bid farewell to Yoshitsune as he claimed he would now go apologize to Yōkai in the afterlife. Battle against the Hyōko Revival Plan Battle of the Impure World Reincarnation Technique Category:Wars